A molded resin article manufactured by injection molding has been mainly used in an automobile part (e.g., an interior material), or in a part (e.g., a casing) for a home appliance such as a notebook computer or a cellular phone. In addition, a molded resin article whose design is improved by embossing its surface is preferably used as such molded resin article.
For example, hitherto, a method involving performing injection molding with an injection molding die having an embossed inner surface as a result of etching or engraving has been available as a method of manufacturing, by injection molding, a molded resin article on which an embossment is formed.
In the method involving using such specific injection molding die, however, for example, in a case where various molded resin articles having different embossed shapes are manufactured, various dies corresponding to the respective embossed shapes need to be provided. Accordingly, large amounts of labor and costs are required, and hence efficient manufacture has been difficult.
In view of the foregoing, a method where injection molding is performed by placing a resin sheet on which an embossment is formed in an injection molding die, and then the resin sheet is peeled from a formed molded resin article, has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).